


You stand on point, and I'll hike the ball

by TooManyGlowStix



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mavin, football au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyGlowStix/pseuds/TooManyGlowStix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is a football star, who takes his brother's daughter to ONE ballet lesson, and ONLY ONE GODDAMMIT! Unless, of course, one of the instructors has a winning personality and looks that don't hurt, especially in that spandex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You stand on point, and I'll hike the ball

Michael Jones is an average football player. Okay, more than average, he's a STAR football player. It's hard to not know who he is when there are posters or action figures with his face on them everywhere you turn. He has his own cereal brand, shoe line, and if he plays his cards right his manager has promised he'll have a movie offer soon.

Even football stars have brothers though, and of course his brother happens to be a thirty three year old divorcee with a ten year old daughter, so who better to watch her when he has to do things on short notice than Michael?

Normally Michael doesn't care to take the kid, sitting her in front of the television or paying one of the maids a little extra to watch her while he lifts weights in his personal home gym. This though, this is just too much.

"Dave, I said no." Michael hisses out sternly. "I don't care what you have to do tonight, I am NOT going to a ballet class with your daughter."

His brother shakes his head. "Mike, come on." He holds up his hands in a begging motion. "I can't miss any more work hours." He tells him. "I'm not like you, I can't pull out a stack of money and make all my problems go away."

The red-headed man rolls his eyes. "Look man. I just. . .No." He says, voice signifying that he's through with the conversation. "She can come over here, I'll let her watch TV or some shit, but I will NOT take her to some frilly ballet school bull-shit."

David purses his lips. "Mike, she's been dying to go to these classes since I told her I'd sign her up."

Michael sighs. "Why don't you just take her tomorrow?" He asks. "You said it was a week long thing right?"

"It is." David confirms. "But tonight is the first night of it, and if she doesn't go tonight she won't be able to go any of the other nights either." He stares at his brother with pleading eyes. "Please, mike. You know I wouldn't be asking you if this wasn't so important to her."

Michael groans. "Look man, you're my brother, and you know I don't mind helping you out but.. Couldn't you just lie to her and tell her it was canceled?"  
Dave shakes his head, a defeated expression on his face. 

Michael bites his lip, bringing his hand up to cover his eyes. "I'm gonna regret this." He mumbles to himself, and David's face perks. "Just this once." He holds up one finger and David nods. 

"Just this once." He promises, smiling. 

~~~~~~~~~

Michael walks behind his niece into the white-stone walled building, a permanent scowl etched into his face. Women in the room stare at him, while the men in the room are. . .Nonexistent.

Michael stands in line behind a bunch of other parents and children, and he thinks about how unfair it is that he doesn't even have a family and he's still forced to these family events. His brother so owes him for this. He should be at home watching the sports channel's coverage of his football life.

Slowly they get to the front of the line, and to Michael's surprise there's a man at the table wearing a tight spandex uniform that doesn't look horrible on him. 

"Hello." the stranger says, and Michael registers the British accent. "My name is Gavin Free, and I'm one of the directors in the program." He smiles at them, holding up a clipboard. "Name please?"

"Uh, Michael Jones." He answers quickly, and the British man covers his mouth with the clip board laughing. "What?"

"I meant" Gavin starts after he finishes his laughter "Her name." 

Michael blushes "Oh." he coughs. "It's Amber Jones

Gavin nods, finding her name on the clip board and marking her as here, then leaning down to face level with her and smiling. "Alright Amber." he says cheerfully. "The dressing room is over there, you can go get into your outfit and talk with the other girls until we're ready to start, okay?"

Amber nods and runs off, leaving Michael standing awkwardly alone at the table, unsure of what to do now.

Gavin straightens up, seeming to read Michael's mind. "You can wait over there with the other parents." He tells him, pointing off to the opposite side. "There are some refreshments on a table somewhere over there." 

Michael sighs, walking to the chairs full of mothers, all of which are staring at him like the last piece of pizza at a party. This is going to be a long day.

~~~~~~~~~

Michael feels like shooting himself in the foot just to get out of this boring as fuck ballet lesson he's been watching for the past two hours, and if it wouldn't affect his football career he honestly might do it. 

He groans, placing his head in his hands and praying for any god that might be listening to send a tornado and get him out of this. 

"Not having fun?" He looks up at the voice to see Gavin, smiling at him. 

He frowns. "I don't know if you could tell by looking at me." He gestures to himself. "But I'm not really the ballet type."

Gavin laughs. "Oh, I could tell. It's nice of you to bring your daughter though, she's pretty good."

Michael sits back, crossing his arms. "She's not my daughter. She's my brother's kid, I'm just watching her today, he'll be bringing her the rest of the week."

Gavin nods, humming. "Well, it's still nice of you to bring her." He says, smiling. "There are only a couple more hours left of the classes, and then you can go home and not make a face that makes you look so constipated."

Michael's frown returns, deeper than before, and Gavin laughs. "I'm just teasing you."

The american doesn't laugh. "I don't really care how my face looks, as long as I don't have a nose as big as yours. Does that thing get cable?"

Gavin remains quiet for a second, and Michael seems pleased to have upset him, until he starts laughing, leaning over and crossing his arms over his waist. People turn to look at them, well at him, but don't remain long as they try to capture every moment of their daughter's ballet experience on their phones. 

Michael stands up, walking away from the still laughing brit, who quickly straightens to follow him, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

"Wait." Gavin tells him. "I really am sorry." He says, and he looks sincere. "I didn't mean to offend you."

Michael sighs. "Whatever. I don't really give a fuck."

Gavin nods. "You seem like the type of guy who doesn't care what other people think." he tells him. "At least from what I've seen."

Michael nods, resisting the urge to insult the brown haired man's personality in retaliation. 

"So, what do you do?" 

Michael looks at the man, confused. "What do I do?" he repeats. "With what?"

"I mean" he clairifies "What's your job."

Michael blinks. "...You're joking." He says, but Gavin's confused stare tells him otherwise. "I'm Michael jones." he points to himself. "Football player. I'm a pretty big deal."

Gavin nods, though doesn't seem convinced, and michael grows furious. 

"I have my own cereal brand." He points out. "There are fucking action figures of me being mass produced every second to keep up with the demand."

Gavin nods, holding up his hands. "I believe you." He tells him. "I just don't watch much American football. Don't get into it, doesn't seem very interesting to me."

"Oh? And ballet does?" Michael asks sarcastically, and Gavin nods.

"It does."

Throughout the rest of the class, when Gavin isn't teaching little girls how to stand on point, they conversate with eachother, tossing witty remarks back and forth, and Michael actually finds himself having fun. 

At the end of the class Gavin says goodbye to Michael. "I'll see you tomorrow Amber." he crouches down, smiling at the girl. 

Michael finds himself actually wanting to stay, to continue his conversation with the british man even though he's run out of things to say, but he has no reason to. 

He takes Amber back to his house, setting her in front of the TV and going back to his gym, starting to do bench presses, already dreading what he's going to do when his brother comes to get her.


End file.
